


Destiny OC stories!

by cloudedhue



Series: Destiny OC Guardians - Neri, Exar-3 and Delmi [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 16:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21039587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudedhue/pseuds/cloudedhue
Summary: Little introductory stories about my three dumb-as-heck Guardians!





	Destiny OC stories!

"Twinkle, twinkle... arsebowl?"  
"No, no. Asshole."  
"Do we really have to do this?"  
"Do you want that new Luna shell?"  
"Do you want to keep being alive?"  
Exasperated, Neri sighed, rolling her eyes at the genuine threat that was given to her but decided to pay no mind. After all, those words had become empty to her- he always brought her back.  
"Listen, Cloudy, we are a team. We gotta do... team-stuff together. That includes saying what I want you to say."  
"Has nobody ever told you there's no "I" in "team?"  
"No, but there is a "me" sopleasejustdothisforme."  
Cloud provided a sharp dead-pan stare at his Guardian, or at least as much as he ghost-ly could, trying to remember why he even bothered putting up with her. He failed.  
"Alright. But you owe me two shells for this and no bugging me, at least, for the rest of the week."  
"... But it's barely Monday."  
"What did I just say?"  
"Alright. Promised. I cross my heart."  
Neri held up her right hand and drew an imaginary cross over her heart with her left. She has been spending way too much time with humans. Did she even know what that meant? Wondered Cloud, almost sure of the answer.  
"... Here comes nothing. Twinkle, twinkle-"

* * *

Exar-3 lazily dragged her eyes across the book, trying her best to ignore the ruckus that, unsurprisingly, was caused by Starlight.  
"I might be getting a bit dizzy. Can ghosts even get dizzy? Do you think we can throw up?"  
As much as Exar appreciated researching stuff, especially applied research, this was definitely not a good way. Putting the book down, she approached the tiny Ghost reunion, trying to suppress a laugh while her eyes followed Starlight's shell going from one side of the room to the other- being hit continuously by two tennis rackets. It was not funny, Exar reminded herself, though a little voice in her head seemed to disagree.  
"Will your little field experiment be done soon? We've got Vanguard business to attend to."  
"But- this- is- an- important- experiment-"  
It's not funny to hear the little "thumps" every time her Ghost was hit by the racket.  
And it was definitely not funny that her Ghost was saying each word when she was hit.  
Not. At. All.  
"I'm sure you will be able to continue it later since its discoveries will not change our way of living monumentally."  
With one clean sweep, she managed to grab Starlight before she was hit, yet again, by another racket. The Ghost "holding" the rackets, decided that it was best to leave since the fun was probably over. Wait, is that Cloud?  
Though Exar-3 would never admit she was impressed, she could spare some surprise for her features when she asked Starlight:  
"How did you convince Cloud to participate in one of your experiments?"  
"I just asked him if he wanted to beat me with a tennis racket and he agreed quickly. Maybe he was just in a good mood."  
"Sure, we can go with that. Ready for a couple of patrols?"  
"As ready as my dizzyness can allow me to be. But hey, don't you think it's weird how I can get dizzy when I don't even have-"

* * *

"Could I punch the sun?"  
Trinity looked puzzled, as Delmi repeated the question again.  
"Alright, I'll bite. Why do you want to punch the sun?"  
"Maybe it's a Titan thing. Do you think we're all related or something?"  
"Does every one of you having the Light count?"  
"I don't know. Probably not."  
Delmi seemed to get even more lost in her thoughts, Trinity thought he got away from this conversation finally until, again, Delmi broke the silence.  
"Can we punch the Darkness?"  
"You can try punching the pyramid on Luna, see how it goes."  
"Do you think I could?"  
"... Do you wanna try?"  
"Maybe another time."  
Was this a common occurrence with Titans? He ought to ask someone... maybe Zavala's Ghost? What's their name anyways?  
"Are you..."  
Just as Trinity began his sentence, he immediately regretted it. Delmi's eyes, for the first time in hours, stopped looking at the night sky and shifted their gaze to him. All too suddenly, the EDZ felt very small.  
"Are you having like an existential crisis?"  
Her eyes squinted, seemingly pondering the question.  
"Everyone says Titans like to punch stuff, and it's true. But is it because we're Titans, or are we Titans because of it?"  
"Uh... Do you want me to get ahold of Exar? She's, uh, usually the best answering this kind of-"  
"Do you think Warlocks are intelligent and pretentious because they are Warlocks, or are they Warlocks because they are like that?"  
"I don't think Exar would appreciate that second adjective."  
"I can't even begin explaining how Hunters are to say something about them. I guess cocky and fast? But Titans are also fast. Cockiness can also spread across all of us-"  
"Alright, I think you need some Crucible."  
Delmi's eyes sparkled, her attention span as short as her temper.  
"Do you think Shaxx will give me that one cute shotgun? I've been begging for sooo long-"


End file.
